Wifes
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: el dia de su graduación a llegado, eli y nozomi deberán de decidir que camino seguir hacia su futuro recordando el pasado, la historia de como se conocieron y se hicieron amigas. Pero un día eli recibio una oferta que podría terminar por separarla de sus amiga. Yuri. Elixnozomi
1. Friends

**El día en que nos hicimos amigas**

La campana que daba fin a las clases en la preparatoria para chicas Otonokizaka sonó y los estudiantes se preparaban para regresar a sus casas. Al ser febrero las actividades de los clubes se habían suspendido y para que así los estudiantes pudieran concentrarse en estudiar para los exámenes de finales en marzo

En un salón de los de tercer año se encontraba una de las integrantes de μ's y ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el nombre de esa chica de cabello rubio es ayase eli, μ's es un grupo de idols que se había hecho famosos por ganar inesperadamente el famoso concurso de Love Live

Eli se encontraba guardando sus libro en su bolso mientras veía el tablero, en este se encontraban escritos los ingredientes que la maestra había pedido para la clase de cocina del día siguiente

"Ericchi ¿quieres que vayamos juntas al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes?"

"Claro nozomi"

La chica que llamo a eli era toujou nozomi, es la mejor amiga de eli y era la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil hasta hace poco, al igual que eli, hacia parte del grupo μ's, nozomi llevaba su cabello violeta oscuro amarrado en 2 coletas bajas

Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela en dirección al supermercado, luego de que el concurso de idols Love Live finalizara, el grupo μ's ya no tenía prácticas, pero aunque ya no se reunieran para practicar seguían viéndose con las otras miembros que también asistían a la misma escuela

Mientras caminaban por la calle eli soplo sus manos en un intento de calentarlas con su aliento, estaban a mitad del invierno y las temperaturas eran bajas por lo que ambas llevaban bufandas alrededor de sus cuellos

"Ericchi ¿Por qué no llevas guantes puestos hoy?"

"Los puse a secar afuera después de lavarlos anoche y olvide meterlos, cuando me levante esta mañana estaban tan fríos que no pude usarlos"

"Es inusual en ti ser descuidada"

"No pensaba que te darías cuenta de un detalle tan pequeño, Nozomi"

"Eso es porque siempre te estoy viendo, ya que estamos juntas desde que nos hicimos amigas"

"Eso me recuerda, algo como esto paso cuando nos conocimos"

"Cierto, te invite a comprar los ingredientes para nuestra primera clase de cocina igual que ahora"

"En aquel entonces no sabía mucho sobre tiendas, tuve suerte de que me ayudaras"

"Es que cuando pensaba en la solitaria chica que fue transferida de Rusia comprando en una tienda, me preocupaba tanto que simplemente no podía ignorarte"

"¿No crees que estas exagerando al llamarme solitaria? Soy una persona del tipo sociable ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio? No es lo que yo recuerdo"

-0-

Esto paso hace 2 años, cuando eli recién se había transferido a Otonokizaka a mitad de semestre después de vivir en Rusia

La clases habían finalizado y en el tablero estaba escrito 'Mañana, practica de cocina en economía doméstica, no olviden sus ingredientes' junto a la lista de los ingredientes

(Tendremos que trabajar en grupos durante la clase de cocina de mañana, este tipo de actividades son difíciles para una estudiante recién transferida como yo, solo ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que comencé a estudiar aquí…)

Fue entonces que eli cayó en cuenta de algo

(¡¿Ya ha pasado más de una semana y ni siquiera he hecho una amiga?!)

Para una estudiante joven, no tener amigas podría considerarse una crisis, de seguir así eli seria tachada como una persona que prefiere estar sola y las demás estudiantes se mantendrían siempre apartadas de ella

Sin tratar de hacer algo para cambiar esto, eli salió del salón de clases inmersa en sus pensamientos

"Ayase eli-san"

Eli estaba tan concentrada pensando que no escucho cuando una chica detrás de ella la llamo

"¡Eli-san!"

Fue llamada una segunda vez pero tuvo el mismo resultado que antes

"Ericchi"

Al escuchar ese apodo, eli miro hacia los lados buscando a la propietaria de esa voz

"¡Ericchi!"

Con ese último llamado fue capaz de identificar la dirección de la que provenía la voz dentro de ese pasillo lleno de chicas, eli miro detrás de ella y se encontró a una chica de cabello violeta saludándola

"Este… Toujou-san… ¿cierto?"

"Si, estamos en la misma clase, ericchi"

"¿Ericchi?"

"Tu nombre es eli, así que eres ericchi"

(¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?) Pensó eli

"¿Se te ofrece algo Toujou-san?"

"¿Quería preguntarte si quieres ir a comprar los ingredientes para mañana conmigo?"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Si, estamos en el mismo grupo para la práctica de todos modos. Hay un buen supermercado cerca de mi casa, puedo mostrártelo si quieres"

"Te agradecería si lo hicieras ya que no estoy familiarizada con esta zona"

Eli hizo una pequeña reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento a nozomi

Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela en dirección al supermercado

"Me alegra haber preguntado, usualmente estas sola y por eso pensé que no aceptarías"

"No estoy sola porque quiera, por alguna razón las otras chica mantienen su distancia de mí, al principio algunas se acercaban pero por alguna razón ya no lo hacen"

"Eso es porque cuando hablas con alguien tu ceño se frunce así y pareces estar molesta, como si no te gustara platicar con otros, por eso todas piensan que prefieres estar sola"

Nozomi dijo eso mientras trataba de imitar la expresión que eli hacia al hablar con otros

(Lo sabía, he sido marcada como una loba solitaria)

"La verdad es… que me cuesta trabajo… entender el dialecto, el japonés es complicado"

"Ya veo, debe ser difícil después de haber estado en Rusia por un tiempo"

"Si, frunzo el ceño cuando trato concentrarme para comprender lo que otros dicen, hace poco empecé a entenderlo"

"Estas hablando conmigo sin problemas, así que ahora deberías ser capaz de conversar con las otras chicas"

"Si, eso supongo. Por cierto Toujou –san…"

"Nozomi"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedes llamarme nozomi, en una amistad lo primero es llamarse por sus nombres, ericchi"

"Um… nozomi-san"

"No es necesario que seas formal"

"Entonces n… nozomi"

"Así está mejor. ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Bueno, si los demás se apartaban de mi porque pensaban que me gustaba estar sola ¿Por qué quisiste invitarme?"

"Eso es porque pienso que no hay nadie a quien realmente le guste estar solo"

Nozomi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque por alguna razón eli pensó que en realidad se sentía un poco triste por algo

Ambas chicas finalmente llegaron al supermercado e hicieron las compras sin ningún problema, cuando salieron luego de pagar en la caja, nozomi pregunto

"Ericchi, mi casa está cerca ¿Qué te parece acompañarme? Te serviré té y bocadillos"

"Sera en otra ocasión, tengo que regresar a casa y preparar la cena para mi hermanita"

"Oh, así que tienes una hermana menor"

"Si, está en secundaria, te la presentare algún día nozomi"

"Estaré esperándolo"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana"

"Si, adiós ericchi"

Después de separarse de nozomi, eli no pudo evitar sonreír mientras dejaba escapar un 'harasho' en voz baja

Luego de eso eli y nozomi pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, durante los descansos almorzaban juntas, estudiaban juntas después de clases, salían de compras o al cine, y visitaban la casa de la otra, a veces quedándose a dormir, nozomi descubrió el miedo de eli hacia la oscuridad. Eli también fue capaz de hablar con otras personas gracias a la personalidad amable de nozomi y puedo hacer amigas

Cuando eli dijo que quería entrar en el consejo estudiantil nozomi dijo que también lo haría, y cuando eli se convirtió en la presidenta hizo de nozomi su vice-presidenta. Finalmente se unieron a μ's y ganaron el Love Live

-0-

"¿Realmente fue así como paso?"

Pregunto eli mientras trataba de recordar si su versión de los hechos concordaba con lo que nozomi le acababa de contar

"Claro que sí, no hay forma de que pueda olvidar el día en que me hice amiga de ericchi"

"Si tú lo dices entonces debe ser verdad"

"De todas formas toma, póntelo"

Nozomi le dio un guante a eli, lo particular es que era un solo guante, en lugar de un par

"Pero este es tuyo Nozomi"

"Y te lo estoy dando a ti"

Nozomi se había quitado el guante de su mano derecha y era el que le había dado a eli

"Solo póntelo, tengo una idea para calentar mi otra mano"

Eli hizo lo que Nozomi le dijo y se colocó el guante en su mano derecha, inadvertidamente Nozomi agarro la mano izquierda de eli con su derecha

"Vez, si nos tomamos de las manos podremos calentarlas"

"Supongo que está bien entonces"

Nozomi le dio una sonrisa a eli, la cual ella regreso

-0-

Eli regreso a su casa después de haber terminado las compras con nozomi. Luego de cenar tomo un baño y comenzó a hacer su tarea hasta que fue interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó. Eli lo tomo para contestarlo

"Hola, residencia ayase, habla eli"

"Hola eli, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz"

"Abuela, ¿Cómo has estado?"

La persona del otro lado de la línea era la abuela de eli, que se encontraba en Rusia

"Estoy bien eli y creo que tú también lo estás, te vi por internet concursando junto con tu grupo"

"¿Eh? ¿Lo viste?"

"Si, te felicito, lo hicieron muy bien"

"Gracias, trabajamos mucho"

"Ya veo. Dime eli ¿Qué harás después de graduarte? ¿Continuaras con tu grupo?"

"No, ya que hay miembros de grados inferiores no estaremos juntas por al menos 2 años, no sé qué pasara después de eso"

"¿No te gustaría regresar a Rusia e intentar de nuevo ser una bailarina como tu madre y yo? Haz mejorado mucho, sé que ahora podrás hacerlo muy bien"

Esa propuesta tomo a eli por sorpresa haciendo que se quedara en silencio sin saber que decir

 **CONTINUARA**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y poder contar con su apoyo

Elixnozomi son por mucho la pareja que más me guste de love live y es por eso que me he decidido hacer un fict de ellas

Estoy muy ocupado actualmente así que no sé cuándo podre actualizar este fict (y los otros) pero lo haré lo más pronto que pueda

Harasho es una expresión en ruso que significa bueno o bien

Capítulo 1 versión 2.0


	2. girlfriends

**¿Podemos ser algo más que amigas?**

Era solo otro día normal en un salón de clases normal. Ese era el pensamiento de toujo nozomi

Las clases ya habían terminado, nozomi acababa de guardar todos sus útiles y se giró para ver a su mejor amiga, eli; quien parecía estar perdida es sus pensamientos con su vista hacia la ventana mirando a la nada

"¿Sera pronto, eh?"

Eli hablo para sí misma en un tono apenas audible

"¿Qué pasara pronto, ericchi?"

Pregunto nozomi curiosa

"La graduación. Pronto nos graduaremos"

Eli respondió mientras continuaba viendo por la ventana

"Ah, cierto"

(Cuando nos graduemos dejaremos este salón de clases, dejaremos la escuela y también dejaremos a honoka-chan y las demás)

Nozomi miro el papel que tenía eli en su pupitre, era el papel que el profesor les había dado para que escribieran sus planes para el futuro después de graduarse de la academia, ya fuera ir a una universidad o trabajar

EL papel de eli estaba aún en blanco, parecía que aún no podía decidirse

"Creí que ya habías planeado entrar a la universidad de Tokio"

Eli se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos pensando en si debía decirle o no a nozomi, finalmente decidió contarle

"Mi abuela me llamo hace unos días. Dijo que debería intentar ser una bailarina de nuevo y quería que regresara a Rusia"

Nozomi sintió un dolor en su corazón al escuchar eso

"Y… ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Solo que lo pensaría. Prometí darle una respuesta antes de graduarme"

"Ya veo. Pensé que podríamos ir juntas a la misma universidad, pero podría no ser así"

Esas palabras hicieron que eli finalmente volteara a ver a nozomi un poco preocupada. Eli sabía que cuando era niña, nozomi se había mudado muchas veces por lo que no había sido capaz de hacer amigos y esto probablemente hizo que para nozomi separarse de sus más cercanas amigas fuera algo difícil

Aun así, nozomi no se atrevía a decirlo y tampoco lo mostraba

"Ericchi, démonos prisa y vayamos a casa"

Las 2 chicas emprendieron su camino de regreso a sus casas. Mientras caminaban por la calle, el frio invernal hizo a eli sacudir su cuerpo

"Hace mucho frio hoy"

"¿Por qué no usas medias hasta las rodillas como yo, ericchi?"

"No me gustan"

"Pero te mantendrán calientes"

Ambas chicas continuaron con sus charlas triviales mientras caminaban. A su vez, nozomi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que eli le había dicho

(Tres años. Hemos estado juntas durante los últimos tres años, pero pareciera que el tiempo paso como un parpadeo y antes de darme cuenta me enamore de ericchi. Aunque quería creer que tú podrías sentir lo mismo por mí, era solo mi propio egoísmo. Mi corazón no deja de dolerme porque sé que es raro ya que las dos somos chicas, es doloroso)

"Nozomi ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso estas resfriada?"

Al oír la voz de eli, nozomi regreso a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lugar donde debían separarse

"Me gustaría que fuera sólo un resfriado"

"¿Nozomi?"

"No es nada, estoy bien"

Nozomi estaba a punto de dejar salir todos los sentimientos por eli que tenía guardados, pero de alguna manera logro reprimir de nuevo antes de dejarlos salir. Pero para eli, nozomi no parecía estar bien

"¿Hay algún problema? Por favor dime"

Nozomi finalmente decidió inventarse una excusa para no preocupar a eli

"Así que lo notaste, la verdad es que mi estómago me duele bastante"

"Como tu amiga puedo darme cuenta que no es eso"

(Amiga)

Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de nozomi al pensar que para eli ella solo era su 'amiga'

"Vamos, dímelo. Algo te está molestando ¿cierto?"

(Sí, hay algo. Te amo más que nadie, pero… nunca te lo diré. No podría decírtelo)

"En serio, solo es mi estómago"

"¡Nozomi!"

Eli se desesperó y lágrimas se asomaban por los rabillos de sus ojos

(Yo no quería hacerla llorar)

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué eres siempre así…?"

"Lo siento ericchi"

Nozomi tomo amablemente la mano de eli para intentar calmarla

"La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti"

La pared que bloqueaba los sentimientos de nozomi finalmente se rompió

"Siempre te he amado… Lo siento ericchi"

Nozomi soltó la mano de eli y se fue corriendo. Eli no fue capaz de seguirla, estaba intentando comprender lo que nozomi le acababa de decir

(Cometí un error)

Nozomi se recriminaba mientras continuaba alejándose de eli. No se detuvo hasta que finalmente llego a su casa

En cuanto entro a su habitación, nozomi se cambió a su pijama y se tiro en su cama

El sonido del timbre despertó a nozomi, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado acostada. Ella no estaba de ánimos para recibir a alguien ahora, pero ante el insistente sonido no tuvo otra opción que ir y ver de quien se trataba

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió a ver a eli parada ahí

"E…ericchi ¿Por qué?"

"Estuve pensando acerca lo que dijiste"

"¿Ericchi…?"

Eli se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de nozomi y escondió su rostro en su pecho

"Tonta ¿Por qué escapaste?"

Nozomi estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir, no sabía lo que estaba pasando

"Cuando me dejaste me sentí ansiosa. No quiero que estemos separadas porque nozomi…"

Eli finalmente se separó y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa mientras decía

"Te amo"

Toda la angustia que nozomi sentía desapareció y lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Nozomi se cubrió su cara tratando de no ser vista y eli le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si tratara de consolar a una niña pequeña pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Nozomi comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y se aferró a eli como ella lo había hecho antes, así que eli la abrazo

Cuando nozomi finalmente se calmó, ambas pasaron a su cuarto. Se sirvieron té para calentar sus cuerpos y se sentaron una al lado de la otra

"Ericchi ¿en que estabas pensando al venir aquí con este frio? Sería malo si atraparas un resfriado por eso"

"Yo solo estaba molesta"

"¿Eh?"

"Porque dijiste que te gustaba y luego saliste corriendo"

Nozomi no supo que decirle

"Entonces pensé en el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas y en qué pasaría si en el futuro nosotras no separáramos. Yo no quiero eso, quiero que estemos juntas por siempre"

Eli apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de nozomi. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y eli puso su mano en la mejilla de nozomi para después besarla en los labios

La escena entonces se movió a la cama. Eli con solo una camisa puesta había prácticamente desnudado por completo a nozomi dejándola solo con sus bragas

"Uhm ericchi…"

Una nozomi avergonzada se cubría con las sabanas mientras intentaba decir algo

"¿Qué pasa? No estarás pensando en escapar ahora ¿o sí?"

"No es eso ericchi. ¿No crees que vamos un poco rápido?"

"¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que hemos esperado lo suficiente, después de todo han sido casi 3 años. Nozomi, yo siempre, siempre, siempre te he amado"

Al escuchar esas palabras, nozomi finalmente dejo de aferrarse a su sabana, permitiendo que eli la quitara. Nozomi cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

Eli se tomó un momento para admirar el perfecto cuerpo de su ahora pareja. Su piel era tersa y blanca como la nieve. Sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, su delgada cintura hacia juego con sus caderas y glúteos. Y tenía un pequeño ombligo que a eli le parecía lindo

Eli beso a nozomi en sus labios para ayudarla a deshacerse de sus nervios. Se separaron por un momento para luego besarse otra vez, esta vez eli metió su lengua en la boca de nozomi y la entrelazo con la de ella

El beso fue largo y profundo. Nozomi sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier momento

Cuando el beso termino, eli movió su cara a los pechos de nozomi. Beso ligeramente el pequeño y rosado pezón frente a ella para después llevarlo a su boca y empezar a lamerlo con su lengua a la vez que lo mordía ligeramente

La respiración de nozomi se volvió errática y su excitación aumento tanto que dejo salir un quejido de placer. Para eli, esto era señal de que nozomi lo estaba disfrutando

Eli movió sus manos hacia la cintura de nozomi y retiro la última prenda que le quedaba, dejando al descubierto su lugar más íntimo. Eli froto con cuidado esa zona por varios segundos haciendo que muchos jugos comenzaran a salir de su interior

Cuando pensó que ya era el momento, eli inserto su dedo índice en el interior de nozomi y comenzó a moverlo mientras lamia su cuello. Después de un tiempo, eli inserto otro dedo y los movió con más fuerza

(Ericchi está… dentro de mí. ¡Estoy siendo tocada por ella…!)

La mente de nozomi comenzaba a nublarse. El intenso placer le hacía gritar el nombre de su amada entre gemidos

"…Nn ¡Ahh! Eli… Eli…Ahh"

"Nozomi"

Los ojos de ambas chicas se posaron en los de la otra. Eli no detuvo sus dedos hasta que nozomi finalmente alcanzo el clímax

"Nozomi… Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Nozomi respiraba con dificultada pero aun así se las arregló para pronunciar esas palabras antes de caer dormida

"De compañeras de clases, a amigas y ahora a amantes. Hey nozomi, estemos juntas por siempre"

Eli le dio un beso a nozomi en su mejilla antes de acostarse a su lado, arropándola cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no se resfriara

Era la mañana del día siguiente, cuando nozomi despertó sintió como su cintura era abrazada por eli, al ver a esta durmiendo frente a ella sintió como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad y aunque le gustaría seguir viéndola dormir, no tenía otra opción más que despertarla

"Ericchi levántate, se nos hará tarde para ir a clases"

Poco a poco eli fue abriendo los ojos, cuando vio a nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír

"Buenos días nozomi"

Eli le dio un beso en los labios tomando por sorpresa a nozomi, el beso solo duro un par de segundos

"Buenos días ericchi"

Dijo nozomi después de superar su pequeño shock. Las 2 chicas se quedaron en la cama un rato, jugando. Cuando finalmente se levantaron, se pusieron sus uniformes y se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno

Luego de que la comida estuvo lista la sirvieron sobre la mesa y se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Después de dar gracias por los alimentos, empezaron a comer. De vez en cuando le daban de comer a la otra, su atmosfera era sin duda era la de una pareja

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, eli saco su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje que su hermana menor le había enviado la noche anterior

"Tengo un mensaje de alisa, olvide decirle que me quedaría aquí anoche"

"Sera mejor que la llames ericchi, podría estar preocupada"

"Tienes razón, también llamare a mi abuela"

"¿A tu abuela?"

"Sí, le diré que no regresare a Rusia. Voy a quedarme aquí contigo"

Nozomi se sorprendió, ella estaba feliz de que eli se quedara con ella pero una parte suya también se sentía mal

"Ericchi, creo que… deberías regresar a Rusia"

 **CONTINUARA**

Luego de mucho tiempo finalmente les he traído el segundo capítulo, el cual como siempre espero que les haya gustado

Este fict solo tendrá 3 capítulos, es decir que el próximo será el último. Ahora tengo que ponerlo en mi agenda para ver cuando lo escribo


End file.
